bakugantwofandomcom-20200215-history
Eliko
Elico is a Special Attack Aquos Bakugan. He was originally owned by Mylene Farrow before being thrown away. Information Description Elico is controlled by Mylene of the Vexos. He is pure strength and brute force, with defensive spikes sticking out of his shoulders and knees and six tentacles that attach to his back and can wrap around his battler's arms and legs to render the battler defenseless. He has a large, golden diamond in his chest that shoots a water blast to defeat his opponents. On Elico's forearms are six blades used for attacking enemies and protecting his arms. Elico can breathe underwater. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Elico made his debut in Voices in the Night where he battled Percival and had him on the ropes; he managed to either counter his abilities or shut them down with his attribute changes. In the end, he defeated Percival with scarce effort. He made a reappearance along with Hades in Beta City Blues where his personality has been noted to change from placid to belligerent from his first encounter. He battled against Neo Dragonoid|Drago and Mega Nemus with the outcome resulting into a loss despite activating his most powerful ability, Scramble Zwei. In Underground Take Down, he fought against Ingram and Elfin with his tag partner, once again being Hades. The brawl lasted till Wall to Wall Brawl where the tide of the brawl suddenly turned resulting into another loss for the Vexos despite Hades activating his Full Burst ability Sometime during the brawl between Dan and Spectra Phantom|Spectra in Final Countdown, Elico suggested that they should assist Spectra. Mylene, in retaliation to this, betrayed Elico as well as threw him out along with Volt Luster|Volt's partner, Mega Brontes for having too much emotion. Not long after the Vexos fled, both he and Mega Brontes reappeared, now residing with Spectra and Gus Grav|Gus. Under Gus's possession, they were subjected to Chaos Ability X along with Gus's own Primo Vulcan; this in result caused the three Bakugan in turn to evolve; Elico evolved into Blast Elico. ; Ability Cards * Gaia Luze: Every Bakugan goes back to its base level and the opponent cannot activate abilities due to Elico's attribute change. (Subterra) * Acurus: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and enables Elico to use any attribute's power on command. (Subterra) * Mythran Judge: Adds 100 Gs to Elico, substracts 200 Gs from the opponent and prevents him from activate Abilities. (Haos) * Trick World: Brings the opponent's G Power to 100 Gs. (Aquos) * Screw Blow: Adds 200 Gs to Elico and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Aquos) * Flash Freeze: Nullifies the opponent's abilities. (Haos) * Scramble Zwei: Elico returns to his base power level, doubles Elico's base power level and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. (Aquos) Game Aquos Elico from BBT-03 has 420 Gs with Aquos/Subterra/Haos in its attribute reel. This Bakugan has also been released as Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Pyrus and Darkus in North America under the Special Attack series. An Aquos version has 680 Gs. A Subterra Elico is commonly available in European New Vestroia Brawler Game Packs. Category:Deceased